Our story
by Darkmoony
Summary: Twilight was fond of books, that was to be sure. But when she finds herself in a fairytale romance, she realizes the benefits of writing her own. Collab with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight laughed at the expression on Flash's face as they walked along the streets of Canterlot. They had just left from having dinner with twilight's parents and Shining at Canterlot's newest restaurant. Surprisingly, it hadn't been Twilight's, or Shining's idea. It was Flash's. He had wanted to get to know the family he was (hopefully) marrying into. He just didn't seem to have the best luck this evening. He had spilled wine all over Twilight's new dress,(made especially by Rarity once she heard that they were going on a date to a fancy restaurant) and his suit, and his hair, which he had gelled to be neat, decided to break free from the gel's hold. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

Twilight shook her head and pulled Flash to a nearby park path and sat them on the closest park bench. "Flash look at me."She chuckled. He looked at her mournfully. "Don't be so embarrassed. I've done worse. Much worse." she said, remembering her frenzied panic over forgetting to write to Princess Celestia. "I had a great time and so did my brother and parents. Don't worry about the clothes, they can be cleaned. And I like your hair better messy than gelled." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "I love you." She sighed. "And I you. "He responded, putting his forehead against hers. He smiled, she was right, all that mattered was that they loved each other and everything was just fine.

She smiled and closed her eyes. The Princess felt herself lucky to have such a great beau as Flash. He was loyal, intelligent and sweet. Everything she could ask for in a love. She remembered how the others had coaxed her into asking him out on a date. It was simply really. They had waited until Flash had a day off and locked the unsuspecting duo into the library where Twilight was already there naturally and Flash had wandered in for some research material of his own on Pegasi. Rainbow Dash had been lying in wait and had locked the door. Twilight, upon hearing the door lock and seeing Flash, had panicked and began to try and open it, but could not. She had screamed at Rainbow to open the door but she just laughed and told her that she would be let out when they did what they wanted her to do. She questioned what it was and been told that she already knew. She blushed and sighed. Flash had looked at her and began to question her politely. She refused to say anything. So he decided to use more…_devious _ways to find out, namely tickling her. It took him the better part of an hour to get it out of her. The stallion had chuckled and suggested a date and time. Twilight had only nodded weakly. Rainbow had unlocked the door and Flash smiled and grabbed the tome he was looking for and sat next to her. They had spent the rest of the afternoon in silence studying.

The date had been great. He had taken her to a quiet grove where a picnic awaited them with both their favorite foods. Twilight had been thoroughly impressed. They had gone on a highflying adventure for a second date when Twilight had gotten more control over her wings. Slowly the dates had gotten less and less awkward and it was easier to be themselves with each other. Love had also snuck in along too. Now they couldn't imagine life without the other. Right now they felt it was too soon to get married but they wanted to do so in the future. They were comfortable right now in their position of Princess and her beloved guard and guard and beloved Princess. But fate had other plans…


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went on and the two became closer, Twilight and Flash couldn't be happier. There was nothing complicated about the relationship and felt as easy as breathing. Whenever Twilight had a panic spell Flash would be there to settle her down within moments which her friends were glad to bear witness too. For Flash, Twilight kept him up on his feet because he wasn't just a simple guard pony anymore; he was guarding his love's kingdom, or her tutors, or even herself. There was more weight to his actions and he found himself ascending the ranks with Shining Armor looking on with a satisfactory smile.

On this particular night, the two lovebirds were going to go to a simple café in Ponyville. The night was beautiful and a nice breeze would occasionally whip up the summer air.

"Let me get your chair for you." Flash pulled the chair out for Twilight who meekly took the seat. She was better at not becoming as embarrassed as when they first started going out, but the simple gentlemanly actions always flustered her just a bit still. His orange hooves then pushed her seat towards the table before taking his own. Within moments they had ordered their food and were left to themselves on the patio.

"So how has your week been Flash?"

He blinked at the question as his thoughts arranged themselves into words. "Okay I guess… the Canterlot guard sent some extensive instructions to the Crystal Guard earlier this week. We've had to do a lot more routines and training because of them. Not bad though besides that."

That sounded a bit odd to Twilight and she inclined her head towards him a bit. "Why would they do that? It's been so calm."

Flash shrugged his shoulders just as their food was laid down onto the table. A dandelion sandwich with velvety cheese and potato fries were put in front of Twilight while Flash got a hay burger with chips.

They began to eat in silence. After a few minutes, Twilight cocked her eyebrow at him. Swallowing, he sighed. "You just aren't letting me let this go are you?" She shook her head and he fought the inclination to roll his eyes. "Alright, alright, if you must know it's rumored that a certain presence in the north east ocean is causing the alarm."

His light colored hoof popped a chip into his mouth and he swallowed. Looking towards Twilight again he saw her in deep thought. "What is it?"

She blinked and her eyes steadied onto his face again. "It's just odd is all as I haven't heard anything about it….y'know being a princess and all…". Her face began to become downcast and her gaze turned towards her food.

"Now you know that's a horrible excuse Twilight. You are a princess, but even Celestia doesn't know everything. Did she know about Discord or Sombra coming back?"

Twilight shook a pouty face with puppy dog eyes looking into her coltfriend's.

Flash smiled and gave her hoof an affectionate prod with his own. "Of course not. Plus it's just a rumor that some sailors probably came up with that traveled to the Crystal Empire. It's probably a tale laced in mead and too many nights staring at all that frozen water." That got a good laugh out of both of them for several minutes. They couldn't tell if it was the relief or the love high they were on.

After that, the two began to eat again and talked about much more enjoyable things than whatever was going on up north. Twilight's library's cataloging system had been updated more efficiently thanks to her dear assistant, Spike. Flash had learned how to more expertly use a sword when falling from heights and had recently stumbled upon a stash of old books that he wanted to share with Twilight much to her delight.

Dinner passed as a blur and soon the happy couple were full and ready to head off. Their hooves took them to Twilight's home where they sat down and began to read a tome with some freshly made hot tea. This was something she would never get tired of, hanging out with him in the evening, sharing a pass time she enjoyed with someone she loved.


End file.
